Digimon - Revolution
by peonyrose100
Summary: Botan Fukuyama always wanted to be a tamer, so she, along with her brother, have joined the Tamer Union. She meets many humans and digimon alike, but will she get along with her digimon partner? Or will things end before it even begins? YYH/Digimon crossover, many, many characters!


Digimon Tamers: Revolution

A YYH and Digimon cross-over! Two of my favourite anime, so why not? I know I already started a YYH and Digimon crossover but I like this version much better! There will be a lot, and I mean a lot of characters in this cross-over. And for some reason I really like the word Revolution, don't ask me why...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Botan's thoughts

01- Digimon do exist

"50 years ago, there was a war between humans and digimon. The Demon Lords were the ones that led the digimon who hated humans and the Royal Knights had sided with the humans because they believed in justice. They thought the digimon race could co-exist with them and so this disagreement caused the war. Many have lost their lives, from both races but when it seemed impossible that the humans would win, two powerful mega leveled digimon appeared out of nowhere and halted the Demon Lord's attacks. The two digimon of legend were Apollomon and Dianamon. No one knew where they came from but they stopped the fighting."

"How did these two stop them, momma?" A young girl asked, her large amethyst eyes were filled with curiosty and excitement. Her mother had told her this story countless times but it still got her excited each time.

"You already know the answer, sis. You always ask her this." Complained her older brother of two years. The young girl gave out a pout.

"Yeah, so? This story is so cool, why not ask?" The boy rolled his own amethyst eyes.

"Whatever." Their mother Sarah, smiled gently at her children.

"You two always bicker so much, how cute." She picked up the storybook once again, flicking through it until she found the page they had left off at. "Apollomon and Dianamon were very careful with their words, so careful in fact they were even able to persuade the Demon Lords to stop attacking the human race. Off course, the only ones who would probably be able to verify that fact would be the tamers and digimon that took part in the war, as this book was made for children. I doubt that's all that took place."

"We could always ask grandmother, she was a tamer that took part in the war, wasn't she?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I suppose you could, but she is still a tamer and is very busy. Anyway, after the Demon Lords backed down, humans and digimon were able to live in peace with eachother with the Royal Knights keeping everything in order. Unfortuneately, no one knows where the Demon Lords have gotten to, so the Tamer Union was created to help stop future calamities from happening." She then gently closed the book and put in a shelf above their heads. A knock sounded at the door and in came a man with dark pink hair.

"How is my wonderful family doing tonight?"

"Papa!" Cried the young girl who bounced up and down then went towards her father, her brother not too far behind.

"How was work, father?" The man grinned while he ruffled the young boy's hair. He then picked his daughter up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Not too bad, Shishiwakamaru. A few rogue digimon here and there. A little boring, actually."

"Kian, if you say things like that, bad things might actually happen." Sarah said, letting out a chuckle.

"Ah, don't worry about it! If anything bad does happen I'll protect you and the kids." Sarah shook her head in amusement.

"Off course."

"Hey papa?"

"Yes, Botan?"

"I'm going to be an awesome tamer like you someday!" Kian gave out a large smile.

"Off course you will! Just follow your dreams and you can do anything, right son?" Shishiwakamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess..." Kian put his hand on top of Shishiwakamaru's head.

"Off course you will! Don't doubt yourself son!" Shishiwakamaru let out a growl.

"I said yes, okay?!"

"Hahaha, that's better! That's the spirit!"

"Whatever, ya old fart!"

Time has passed since then, not much has changed really. When me and my brother got older we started taking papa's job more seriously. He began teaching us about the digital world and digivices and what it means to be a tamer, how dangerous it could get. Actually, that made me want to be one even more! My brother felt the same, he too wanted to become a tamer. 8 years have passed since the day mother last read us that storybook on how humans and digimon became friends. I wanted to learn more about the mysterious creatures and help them. So, now that I'm fifteen, I feel that I'm ready to start following in my father's footsteps.

"Shishi! It's time to get up! Today's the day!" Botan yelled as she tried to shake him awake. "You know, the day you've been waiting for, for like, what was it? Oh yes, 9 years?"

"Right, right, I'm going." He let out a yawn. "I'm going..." His head dropped back onto his pillow. Botan let out an aggravated sigh.

"Honestly! Brother!" She yelled into his ear. He shot out of the bed.

"Alright! I'm up! Geeze!"

"Great! Get ready okay?"

"Fine!" She grinned at him as she left his room. He growled and stood up. "Idiot girl, coming into my room without permission. What's the point of having a do not enter sign if she barges in anyway?!" He went towards his closet and pulled out a medium shade blue jacket. "Well, she's right about one thing, I've been waiting to be a tamer for a long time."

xXx

"Botan, did you wake that boy up?" Sarah asked as she was flipping a few pancakes.

"Mm-hm, at least, I hope I did. If he doesn't get downstairs within 10 minutes I'll go try again." Kian let out a hearty laugh from the table as he was flipping through his newspaper.

"No need to worry, if that is indeed the case, I'll wake em! But I'm sure the sweet smell of my dear wife's cooking will be enough."

"Aww, Kian, you're too much!"

"Anything for my dear sweetie-pie." Botan sweatdropped.

"Um, this is cute and all but isn't it a bit too early to be all lovey dovey?"

"Yahaha, off course, off course. Afterall, we have a long day ahead of us." Kian said as he took a sip from his morning coffee. "So, have you decided where you'll be living as you learn being a tamer? Will you be staying over there or staying here?"

"Hmm, well, I think it'd be better to stay there, for a while at least. I want to be with my digimon while I learn, but I guess they might want to come over here as well, so I'll just have to wait and see what my partner may want." She then went starry-eyed. "I wonder what kind of partner I'll have? I'm so excited I can barely contain it!"

"Yes, I'm so glad you're excited, as you should be! I was excited like you are right now when I first met my partner, Bakumon. Boy, that will be a moment I'll never forget." Footsteps could be heard from the stairs. "Ah, Shishi, so glad you finally overcame your tendacy to oversleep for today!"

"Tch, as if anyone could sleep in this rowdy house."

"That's funny, it took me some time to wake you, if you remember." Botan smirked. Shishi rolled his eyes in irritance.

"Hn!"

"Okay you three, breakfast is ready!" Sarah announced.

"Okay!" All three said excitedly.

xXx

"Wow, so this is the tamer Union?!" Botan exclaimed as the three walked out of a digital portal. Humans and digimon alike could be seen everywhere. A shadow went over the three of them. Botan smiled as she recognised the digimon that owned the shadow. "Hey Crusadermon, it's been a while, hasn't it?" The royal knight bent down onto one knee to get a closer look at her.

"Yes it certainly has, Botan. It's great to see you." She then turned her head towards the older bluette. "And you have grown more so, Shishiwakamaru."

"Off course I have, Crusadermon." He said confidently. "Since you're here, I'm guessing grandmother is as well?" Crusadermon stood upright once again.

"Off course, I am never far from Master Genkai."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Crusadermon? We're partners, there's no need for formalities." Croaked an old woman's voice from behind the knight digimon.

"Off course, old habits die hard, as they say." Genkai smirked.

"Yes, I suppose they do." Her eyes then flashed towards her son and grandchilden. "It's good to see you, Shishiwakamaru and Botan."

"Grandmother! How have you been?" Botan asked as she went towards Genkai and gave her a tight hug. Genkai hugged her back.

"Yes, I've been well, child."

"Unfortuneately, greetings will have to wait. Your introductions for your class will begin in 10 minutes." Kian stated, looking down at his watch which was 10 minutes away from pointing towards 9 o'clock.

"Off course, hence one of the reasons why I've come to meet you, all the students in your class have almost arrived."

"Oh, it would be horrible to arrive late on our first day, right brother?" Shishiwakamaru shrugged.

"I personally don't care if I'm late or not."

"O-off course you aren't."

"Heh, so glad that not much has changed over the years, I missed you two bickering all the time." Genkai smirked.

"I agree, you two always get me in a better mood when I'm feeling down." Said a voice beside Kian. Botan and Shishi jumped in surprise at the sudden digimon.

"Hey, it's Garurumon. I missed you boy!" She said as she pet him on the forehead. Garurumon closed his eyes and his tail waggled.

"Hahaha, Wolfy here always asks about you two." Kian laughed.

"Tch, you still kept the name wolfy after all these years? How lame!" Shishi said, sweatdropping.

"Hey! I personally think my nicknaming skills are superb, if I do say so myself!"

"No one agrees with you, you lunatic!"

"Guys..." Botan said, trying to get their attention, thankfully it worked. "Look, you two can bicker all you want, later. Right now we need to get to our first ever tamer class, right father?" Kian nodded, forgetting his and his son's little banter.

"You're such a smart girl, just like your own father!" He then pointed to himself with his thumb in a charismatic way. "Way to go!"

"Seriously Kian, you can be far too much sometimes, you know?" Genkai muttered good-naturedly. "Now, I think it's time for you two to get to class, follow me." She began to walk away with Crusadermon close behind.

"Alright you two, have fun!"

"Hn, I'm not here to have fun!" Shishi growled as he followed his grandmother. Botan giggled at her older brother. She then gave a wave to her father.

"Goodbye dad! The next time I see you I'll have my own digimon partner!"

"I look forward to seeing them, you two Shishi!" Shishiwakamaru ignored his dad's words, but secretly let out a small smile.

'Idiot.' He thought. He turned his eyes towards his sister who walked up beside him. She was the only one he permitted to see him smile, but even then it was rare. "I'm guessing you're excited, then?" He asked sarcastically.

"Duh! That's an easy question, aren't you?"

"Maybe just a little bit, but if you tell anyone, I'll make sure you'll pay."

"Right, right, I promise I won't tell anyone. Geeze brother, you're so tsundere. You love me really!" She teased. Shishi slightly blushed.

"Ach, you say the stupidest things!" He'll never admit it, but his sister is the only one he really ever cared for, other than his parents that is.

"Hm? Was that a blush I saw?"

"No, it wasn't. You must be seeing things, baka." Botan stopped walking, she was staring at his back in confusion.

"Yeah, I guess so." She then grinned while catching up to him. 'No way would my tsundere brother ever blush, especially with me!'

xXx

The four of them stopped in front of a large set of double doors. Loud noises could be heard from the other side, no doubt from their new fellow classmates. The class was set quite deep in the union. No windows could be seen nearby, so the only lights that were there were torches lit up by flames.

"Well, here's the room, you two. I will be your instructer on the history of the digital world along with digivice training." Genkai explained.

"But why is the room in a place like this grandmother?" Botan asked as she got a little nervous by being in such a shady place.

"There's another room connected to the classroom that is very important in the digital world. You see, before the war 50 years ago there was a place called Primary Village, possibly the most important place for the digimon. It's where all digimon are reborn. During the war it was destroyed, but thanks to Dianamon, we were able to make such a place possible here. Which is the reason why we chose this room for your first class."

"I see, so is that where our partner digimon will be?" Shishiwakamaru asked this time, very curious.

"Yes. Now you shall join your new classmates." Genkai and Crusadermon pushed open the doors which revealed a medium sized room. Multiple heads turned towards them.

"Ah, new classmates. Not to mention the famous tamer Genkai!" Cried a short haired brunette, looking super excited.

"I wonder how many more we have to wait on? I want to see my partner already!" Whined a boy with slicked back black hair.

"Stop complaining Yusuke! You'll get to see your partner soon." Sighed another brunette girl.

"Ya don't have to yell in my ear, Keiko!"

"Keiko's right, Urameshi. Besides, you're not the only one excited."

"Shut yer yap, Kuwabara!"

"There they go again, how annoying those two." Mumbled a green haired boy.

"Aye, but it's fun ta watch, though." Laughed a redheaded boy.

"Your idea of fun is messed up." Sighed a pink haired girl.

"Ah, don' be like tha, Ruka. Wha's your idea of fun, any how?"

"None of your business, Jin." She said as she walked away towards her newly acquainted friends Koto and Juri.

"I'll never understand girls." He then let out a grin as he moved to greet the newcomers. "Welcome to tha class, me name is Jin. Wha's yours pretty lady?"

"Um, my name's Botan. And this is my older brother Shishiwakamaru." Shishi merely hn'd in response.

"Well, he mus' be fun ta ave' at parties..." Touya pulled Jin away by the ears.

"Stop harrassing her, can't you see she's nervous?" Jin then realized that Botan hadn't stopped blushing since he talked to her.

"Hey, why ya blushin' for anyway?"

"Uh, it's just. The only boy I've ever talked to was my brother, it was just a little sudden was all."

"Oh..."

"Ah-hem." Said a voice to their right. "My name's Koto, pleased to meet you!" Botan happily shaked the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Botan and this-"

"Uh huh, uh huh. And who might you be, handsome?" Koto asked Shishiwakamaru as she rudely ignored Botan who growled in irritance.

'Who does she think she is? Ignoring me like that?'

"Don't mind her, she's always like that with every new guy that comes into the room." Keiko explained as she walked up beside the bluette. "I'm Keiko Yukimura."

"Ah, Botan Fukuyama. I'm pleased to meet you." A short girl with turquiose like hair tied in a low ponytail walked up next.

"And I'm Yukina Jaganshi." She then pointed behind herself to a boy in all black who was gazing lazily out a window. "And that is my twin brother, Hiei." The door opened then, revealing two boys.

"Hmph, about time everyone showed up."

"I apologise for being so late, our guide got, a little distracted." Explained the younger of the two brothers. Genkai sighed in irritance at the long-haired tamer.

"I apologise for my partners misbehaviour." Craniamon said, shaking his head. His partner meerly shrugged.

"What? I just like humans with peculiar hair colour." Karasu's eyes shined as he looked at the rest of the class. "I can see Shuichi here isn't the only one with a beautiful hair colour." Everyone in the class shivered at the older tamer's strange behaviour.

"Creepy..." Keiko whispered. Botan nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll say."

"Karasu, you may leave now. These two are the last to arrive. Don't you have a mission to go on today?" Karasu shrugged once again.

"I suppose I do. Well, I guess it would be best if I did leave, afterall." His gaze drifted towards Shuichi again who rolled his eyes. "Later, Shuichi."

"Sicko." Youko mumbled as Karasu and Craniamon left the room. "Tch, we better not get that guy as a teacher in any of our lessons."

"I wouldn't worry, he's just a higher ranked tamer, not a teacher." Genkai reassured them. "Now!" She started as she turned to her new students. "I am Genkai Higurashi, and my partner, as you may already know, is the Royal Knight Crusadermon." Said digimon bowed down in greetings.

"It's a pleasure."

"Wow, she's so cool." Juri said, going starry-eyed. "I hope I get a partner like her."

"That's nice to say, but you should love your partner no matter who they may be. Just remember that." Genkai said back. Juri nodded.

"Off course."

"Before you all meet your partners I would like you all to introduce yourselves. It's important for all of you to get along as you may be put to various missions together." She stated as she went to the front of the classroom. "Stand beside me when I call your name and tell me why you decided to become a tamer. You'll learn that it will be important to have ambitions to help you move along in your training. Now, first up is Rando Akiyama." The redheaded boy stood up and did as he was told, relunctedly.

"There's no point in telling you my name but the reason that I'm here is to become famous and have the most powerful digimon!" The whole class went silent. Genkai shook her head.

"I see, like I've never heard that answer before in my many years of teaching...Next!" She looked down to her list. "Tsukihito Amanuma." A young boy stood up, he looked to be no more than ten.

"Hehe, I was too good for my classmates. They hated me so I never fit in. When I heard that you could become a tamer at any age I decided I'd give this a shot. You see, I love video games and I'm always open to new challenges, so I say bring it on!"

"I like that answer, but if you think you can escape math, science and english you're out of luck. You learn those while you train here." Tsukihito let out a pout as he went back to his seat. "Next is Botan Fukuyama." Botan was surprised that she was called up so quickly.

"Um, yes ma'am." She made her way up and turned to face the class. She was never good in front of many people, but she shoved her nervousness down when she noticed her grandmother give her a smile. Botan nodded in confidence. "I came here because I want to help digimon and humans get along even more than they do now, and I don't have any kind of talent, so being a tamer may be what I'm destined to be. I'll stop at nothing from becoming one, just like my father!" The whole class became speechless.

"Wow, that was quite an impressive speech." Said a boy with long black hair tied back in a high ponytail. Botan went back to being her shy self and bowed her head down in embarrassment.

"T-thanks...um, can I go back to my seat now, teacher?"

"Yes, off course. Besides we have plenty of other students to get to."

xXx

"Introductions are finally over, now the moment you've all been waiting for." Everyone grew all excited.

"About time! I'm sure my digimon will be the most beautiful one of them all!" Suzuka said as he spun around in circles.

"I think he's a little bit too excited..." Juri sighed.

"Can you blame him? We're finally going to meet our partners!" Sasuga said, probably even more excited than the eccentric blonde.

"Seriously, spinning around and acting like monkeys will not get you to meet your partners any quicker." Ruka complained as she held her hands to her ears to help stop the noise from deafening her.

"Ruka is correct, stop your silly yelling and get into the room on your right!" Genkai yelled as she pointed to said door. "There will be someone waiting for you through that room who will show you to your egg. We have plenty to get through today, also behave!" With that said she went through the door to the next room. No one was complaining as a big handful of them tried to barge into the room at the same time. "You're not in elementary school, come in one at a time, bunch of slackers." She mumbled that last bit to herself. Crusadermon heard and let out a quiet chuckle. Botan, Keiko and Yukina sweatdropped.

"Glad I'm not amongst them all, that looked like it hurt..." Botan whispered to Yukina and Keiko.

"Yeah, but we should start lining up if we want to get our partners." Keiko said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Yukina nodded as the three of them lined up behind the rest. The line died down smoothly until Botan and her friends finally made it in. The three stared in awe at the humoungous room which looked like it was endless. The walls were painted to look like the night sky but each of the stars actually held lights so it wasn't pitch dark. On the ground were bushes that held digi-eggs. A swan-like digimon stood forward, holding two eggs in her wing-like arms.

"Hello, new students. Welcome to Primary Village, I am Swanmon, the keeper of all of these eggs." She looked down to her arm which held an egg with pink polka dots. "Would someone mind holding this for me? I need a spare arm to show you all around before anything else."

"I'll gladly take the egg for you." Keiko volunteered, a little excited to hold one for the first time.

"Why, thank you dear. What is your name?" Swanmon asked as she happily handed the egg towards the brunette.

"My name is Keiko Yukimura, it's a pleasure." Keiko gladly took the egg. Swanmon smiled and then led the way through the village.

"How can there be a whole village in a room?" Ayame wondered as she looked around her at all of the eggs.

"A very good question indeed. You see, this location actually held the original Primary village that existed before the war. There is more than one room and we can easily build more if we need to. Actually, we haven't needed to build another room for at least a decade now."

"But there are still plenty of digieggs here, which could only mean there are still conflicts going on. Am I correct?" Shuichi asked. Swanmon held a frown.

"You are, I'm afraid. Even though it's already been 50 years since the war between the Demon Lords and Royal Knights, there are still digimon and humans out there who do not agree with this treaty. Hence one of the reasons why we need more tamers to get things perfect as they should be. But you'll learn more about that another day. Now, follow me so I can take you to the room where your eggs will all be."

Swanmon led them all into a smaller room which had at least 100 eggs, each egg on a basket. "These are all the eggs that will be going to you first years, you're lucky that you're the first class to pick, but I doubt it really matters how many there are in the long run. Each are on a basket because of the comfort they give, the digimon will be happier when they hatch because of it. Be honest, you don't want to meet your partner for the first time with a bad first impression. It's happened before...anyway, what are you all waiting for? Go and choose an egg, but don't be hasty, these digimon will be with you for the rest of your lives." The whole class nodded as they all made their way around the room in search for the perfect egg.

"Now, how does one choose the perfect partner by a damn egg pattern?!" Suzaku complained. He let out a growl as he eyed the various eggs in front of him. "I thought we would get to choose from three or four digimon that have already hatched!"

"Suzaku, you do realize this is real life and not a Pokemon game, right?" Rando teased.

"Shut up! I just don't want to have a partner that's lame!" Suzaku held his head in agony as Genkai had hit him over the head. "What the hell?!"

"No digimon is lame, I hope that you'll remember that."

"Right, right. I'll just choose this egg and get it over with..." He said as he picked up a yellow and orange stripped egg. Rando chuckled as he took a red coloured egg with brown polks dots.

"Hm, I have no idea which one to take! Why can't I choose all of them?!" Hinageshi complained. "Should I choose this blue egg or this cream one?" The cream coloured egg got Yukina's attention.

"Um, would you mind if I took that egg? It would make your choice easier, wouldn't it?"

"Ah, yes, you're right. Okay, it's settled then, I'll have this one!"

"Youko, do you know which one you'll take?" Shuichi asked. His eyes blinked as his brother wouldn't stop staring at a pure white egg with no pattern. "I guess you have, it matches your hair at least. This red egg has gotten my attention, I'll have it."

"Oh my, the pattern on this one is very peculiar." Ayame said in awe. Botan looked at said egg, a little confused.

"How so? It looks plain to me."

"Oh yes, but if you look at it on this side it has a strange symbol on it." Botan moved to where Ayame was standing.

"Wow, you're right! I wonder what it means? Are you going to choose it?"

"Yes, I'm curious as to what kind of digimon it could be." She then held the egg basket in her arms. Hugging it closer. "Have you chosen yours yet?"

"Nope, I'm still looking."

"Well, I hope you find the perfect one soon." She said as she smiled at the blunette who grinned back. Ayame then made her way towards Genkai, along with Suzaku, Rando, Hinageshi, Yukina, Shuuichi and Youko, who had already chosen theirs. Botan turned her face to the room.

"Hm, where should I even start? There are so many to choose from." She walked towards the back of the room in hopes for finding the perfect one. She wasn't the only one who went towards the back.

"Hey, looks like we both had the same idea."

"Oh, your names Kuronue, if I'm not mistaken?" He grinned in response.

"Course I am! The one and only. So, any idea on what kind of partner you want?"

"Not really, I don't care who I end up with, as long as the two of us can get along."

"Yeah? Well, I either want a dragon or a bat digimon!"

"You all have five minutes left, if you haven't chosen an egg by that time then I'll choose one for you!" Genkai called out.

"Wow, for such a small woman, she sure has a loud voice. Anyway, we better heed her words, right?"

"Off course." The two then searched out any egg that may get their attention. Botan just passed a purple egg which she didn't look twice at but when it shook that definitely got her attention. "Should they be shaking like this, I wonder?" The egg was pure purple, no particular pattern as she could see. She picked it up and inspected it. "Hm, it didn't shake again. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me?" She shrugged. "Either way, purple's my favourite colour, so why not pick you?" Little did she know that there was a dark pattern on the underside of it. She smiled down at it as she put the egg back in the basket and held the brown man-made object in her arms. She was happy with her choice and she hoped her digimon felt the same whenever it would hatch.

When she joined her grandmother and the rest of her class she stood beside her brother who had chosen a navy blue egg. "Are you excited for whenever yours will hatch?" The older boy smirked.

"I suppose, I can feel that this guy will be strong whenever he will digivolve. That's what I'm most excited for." Botan sweatdropped.

"Off course..."

"Now that you've all chosen your egg, we shall leave primary village. When we leave this place your digimon should all hatch almost immediately. Do not panic if they don't straight away, just be patient. Thank you Swanmon for looking after these eggs and for showing us around."

"Oh, it was a pleasure, Genkai. I hope you all come back to introduce me to your partners during your time here. I would love to know more about each and every one of you." With a wave, the students all made their way out of the village, some faster than others. The first ones to get outside were Suzaku and Rando. A bright light engulfed each egg and in place of the eggs were small baby digimon. In Suzaku's basket was a yellow chick like digimon with red hair growing from it's forehead. In Rando's basket was a yellow digimon that looked like slime with eyes and a mouth.

"Hello Suzaku, I'm Chicchimon." The chick-like digimon chirped.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." Suzaku answered, for some reason, he felt really happy, despite how odd his partner looked, to him that is.

"And I'm Zurumon, ya better train me well, ya hear?"

"Oi, don' boss me about!" Rando whined. Genkai smiled at the two.

'That turned out better than I thought it would.' She saw Shishiwakamaru make his way out. His egg hatched and a MetalKoromon was found in it. She couldn't tell if her grandson was happy or upset at his digimon, but it was obvious MetalKoromon was happy. It's tail started glowing when it looked up at him. 'It's safe to say that Shishiwakamaru will have to work hard at showing emotions, that may help in training to be a better tamer somewhat.' She smiled at Keiko and Yukina who looked happy with their partners. In Keiko's basket was a Leafmon and in Yukina's was a Paomon.

"Hey Touya, look at me partner, ain't he cute? His name's Puttimon!" Said digimon bounced up and down on top of Jin's head.

"You're cool too!"

"I guess he is, but cuteness can only get so far, now coolness on the other hand..." Another Zurumon appeared on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm cool!"

"Ha, you think your partners are good? Get a look at mine! He may not be beautiful but he could beat your digimon anyday!" Suzuka held out his partner, which was a Kuramon. "He's cute and cool, the best of both worlds, really!"

"Hell yeah, I could beat you two anyday!"

"Aw, our digimon are the best." Juri said, hugging Botamon tightly.

"I know right!" Koto agreed, also hugging her digimon Punimon, who looked like it was about to suffocate.

"K-koto, I think I'm a about to die-of suffocation..." Ruka smiled down at her own partner Popomon, who grinned back. Genkai skimmed over the rest of her class. Yusuke and Kuwabara were off course arguing on who's digimon was better. Yusuke's was a Dodomon and Kuwabara's was a Fufumon. The three kids, Hinageshi, Amanuma and Rinku were chatting excitedly amongst eachother. Hinageshi's digimon was a Botamon, Amanuma had a Poyomon and Rinku had a Popomon. Kaname and Mitarai were off to the side, probably talking about theirs. Mitarai had another Poyomon and Kaname had a Punimon. Shuichi and Youko were pretty much the same. In Shuichi's basket was Sunmon and Youko's was a YukimiBotamon. Ayame and Hiei were close by and her's was Moonmon and his was Mokumon. Kuronue was next to get out of the room and his egg hatched into a Petitmon.

"Hm, now where is that granddaughter of mine?" She didn't need to worry for long as Botan was the last to step out. Botan grew a little worried as her egg had yet to hatch. "Are you okay, Botan?"

"Yeah, it's just that my egg has yet to hatch. I know you said it's not uncommon but everyone else's hatched immediately. I wonder why..." Her eyes saddened a little. 'Maybe I wasn't supposed to pick this egg up, maybe it was a mistake...' Her eyes brightened when her egg finally started to shake and a light engulfed it. When the light started to die down a purple digimon with pointy ears glared up at her.

"Well, what're you starin' at, hm?" Botan froze on the spot.

'He- he looks so evil!' The small digimon started to grow irritated when the blunette continued to stare at him.

"Who are you anyway?!" His loud voice pulled her back to reality.

"Um, n-nothing, haha, my name's Botan. What's yours?" The digimon 'hmphed' in response.

"It's none of your business, giant eyes!"

"You-you..." Botan started, she was heaving with anger. 'This can't be my partner! There's no way I'm ever going to get along with him!' Genkai stood forward, heaving a sigh.

"This little fella is a Kiimon, they're usually stubborn by nature, so do not worry too much about not getting along right away." Botan nodded then smiled down at him. Kiimon rolled his eyes and looked away. She frowned.

'I just have to trust what she says.' Her expression then turned serious. 'I have to! Otherwise, coming here would have been for nothing!' She promised herself she would do her best, and best she shall do. 'This is just my first test out of many!'

Tbc

Preview- The new tamers have to go through a test with their new partners, but will Botan and Kiimon get along, or are they doomed to fail?

So, should I continue this or not? I know I have other fanfictions to do, but I've lost interest at the moment so I've decided to do something a little different.


End file.
